


NSFW

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Flirty Tony, I'M SORRY THIS IS SO FUCKING CRINGEY, M/M, Mute Steve Rogers, Side Tony/Bruce - Freeform, fucking hate tags, so Regular Tony I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce work at the local Library.<br/>A very sexy blonde walks into the Library.<br/>Tony can't stop making a fool of himself at the Library.<br/>Said sexy blonde thinks said librarian is cute.<br/>Said librarian cant stop thinking about how he would like to fucked into next Tuesday and every Saturday after.<br/>Bruce thinks he's being a drama queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is selective mute so he can break his rules if he wants to.

 After winning another round of spider solitaire Tony groaned and rolled away to gather his things and leave the library to go home. Bruce rolls a cart of books past him and pushes him back towards his counter.

“What are you doing?”

He looked around seeing an almost empty library and none of the managers in sight. “Home. It’s almost closing time and there’s practically no one here that needs help.”

“Actually” Bruce nods over to a short very old lady standing patiently at the counter smiling with very fake teeth. “She’s been there for the past fifteen minutes waiting for you to check her out.” He starts laughing softly and waves the woman. “You’re lucky she’s too nice to make a huge deal of it.”

Tony walked over to check out the old books for Mrs. Charleston with a smile and turned back to Bruce when he was done. “Happy? Can I leave?”

Bruce kept talking as he shelved the books nearby. “No we actually have another hour left, and I saw Pepper walking around a bit. You know how she hates you enough when you’re half-assing your job as it is.”

“I know, I know.” He fell back into his chair after she left and started up another game, mixing up the difficulty for a change. “I’m just so _bored_.” He looks over Bruce’s back and lets his eyes wander when he bends over to pick up a book. “You know what would make this place fun? Some good old fashioned-“

“If you say closet sex again you’re going to need your own ride home. Last time we were two seconds away from getting caught.” He looks around for people nearby. “And I didn’t even get to finish.”

Tony fought back a snicker and used his puppy eyes when Bruce glared. “Oh come on, what’s the point of a fuck-buddy if you can’t even take chances with it? You just gotta grab life by the balls and suck it off until it blows its load all over your face.” The thought had him imagining more fun things until a young girl came up to check out a book and he had to put the thought to a grinding halt.

“That analogy doesn’t even make sense.” Bruce went behind his desk to sit beside Tony and say by to the mother and child. “My answer is still no.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.” They both giggled into silence when a tall, blonde, man full of muscle - and what Tony suspects to be a large package through his track pants – walks up to them and sets a few books down with a smile that could kill.

For a while Tony could only stare, making the others seem somewhat uncomfortable. Finally while the man only looked in worry, Bruce blinked and pinched his thigh hard to grab his attention and walked off looking back a few times. Tony got himself together as well and tried to muster up all the coolness he could get to rebound from embarrassment.

“Sorry. I was just – just napping.” The man seemed lost but didn’t speak to argue. “Eyes open – I was sleeping with my eyes open. Been practicing – _oh my fucking god –_ “ he rubbed his fore head and tried not to look like the dumbass he is along with drooling over this masterpiece of a man.

“Hi. I’m sorry about that. I was distracted.” The man chuckled at least. Then the books made themselves suddenly visible. “Oh, um, you checking these out?” he nodded. _Okay not a big talker._

As he scanned each book and slid them down he attempted an introduction, “I’m Tony by the way. Usually the people who come here always come back, part of being a local library and all, so I thought I’d let you know since we’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other again. Not in a creepy stalker kind of way, I mean. Just you know…”

Complete silence has never freaked him out more and he sort of wished Bruce would help him out of the awkward hole he’s already dug for himself. The only thing helping him was the smile he would get for trying to be cool.

The man handed over a library card. _“Steve._ Steve, I like that name. Very… nice name.” he handed over the books but not the card just as another excuse for Steve to stay longer. “Where ya from Steve? Just curious, still not a stalker I swear.” Steve laughed – and Tony might’ve just drooled at the thought of those lips alone – and glanced at the globe nearby. He picked it up and pointed to Brooklyn.

“Makes a lot of sense. I didn’t recognize you and I’ll be damned if my mind would let me forget a face like that.” Steve blushed lightly and Tony felt a bit of courage come back to him. Steve gestured to him and raised a brow in question.

“Me? I’m from here. The great New York City. Not as Great as it used to be but still great.” He began feeling a bit looser and grinned as Bruce passed by having to actually work while Tony chatted with a possible super model. “Why are you here? New York. You travel a lot?”

Steve shrugged and pulled up a chair to Tony’s blossoming amusement. He pulled out a necklace – dog tags – from his collar. “Military man?” he nodded. Apparently yes or no questions were really working in his favor today. “Sounds exciting, I was always wondering if the military was just a base where they built a bunch of extremely attractive guys to toss back out for us to keep to ourselves.” Cheeky yes, but he got a nice reaction anyways. “I think I’ve never been more right in my life.”

They talked – or really Tony talked and Steve got as close as he could to it – for a long while letting everything happen around them with as few interruptions as possible. It especially helped when pepper walked by and assumed he was actually working. What a joke.

It was a good twenty minutes later when Bruce joined them and idly added commentary to the conversation while Tony managed to sneak a few glances over Steve’s impressive body.

It was another twenty or thirty minutes past closing time when Steve got a text and replied looking regretful as he stood and gave the most gorgeous non-verbal goodbye Tony’s ever seen.

On the car ride home Tony can’t stop describing in vivid details of how cut his muscles were or how adorable his smile was and that he would ride him all day long if he could. “That man could move muscles with an ass like that. And I caught a glimpse of his v-line, tears. Tears were in my eyes Bruce, you missed it.”

“I’m sorry I ever left.”

“You bet your candy ass you are.”

They got inside and into the main bedroom they often slept – or otherwise – in, and began to undress. Tony kneeled naked on the bed and began to pull down Bruce’s boxer to let out his softened member. “Would you mind terribly if accidentally said Steve’s name tonight?”

Bruce just laughed and leaned down for a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t blame you. Wouldn’t be a good fuck-buddy if I did now would I?”

Tony chuckled lightly and stroked him to life quickly, “You’re the best Brucie.” He kissed the head and buried his head to the base almost immediately.

 

~~

 

The next five days at the library Tony wastes no time and makes no excuses to work at the front desk with a clear view of who comes in and out the front door. On the third day He’s only a tiny bit disappointed when the gorgeous blonde doesn’t come in within the first hour.

Or the one after that, or the three after that. In fact by the time lunch rolls around he asks Bruce if the love of his life is ever going to come back.

“God, you’re such a drama queen.”

They go through the day with no special visitors and, to Tony’s disapproval, no make out sessions in the hallways to make up for it. Bruce tells him that they do actually have jobs and rent to pay. Later in the day Tony jokingly tells him he could live off his come for months at a time, which earns him a pretty hard kick in the shin and a bruise to make up for it.

At the end of the day when they close up Tony stays back a few extra minutes just in case.

Bruce comes up in front of him, blocking the doorway when Tony moves to peer around him. “Who are you looking for?”

“No one. Just… not ready to leave yet.” It makes Bruce laugh almost hysterically

“Really? You’re always the first to leave whenever possible.”

“Well the atmosphere in here is absolutely lovely-“

“It’s raining outside and there’s a homeless guy sitting at the door,”

“And last time I checked the coffee pot hadn’t been emptied recently-“

“Tony, just-”

“Do you want some coffee? Never mind I’ll just-“

Bruce walks around and holds his shoulders hard enough to take Tony’s mind off the thing he’s been pining over for the better half of the week. “Stop it. Steve’s just another customer.”

“But Bruce he’s”

“Sexy as fuck, I know. But it’s getting ridiculous. Stop crushing over this guy like some prepubescent little girl. It’s ridiculous. He’s probably not gonna be back for another week to return those books, but until then: calm down.”

When Bruce lets go and grabs their things, Tony glares daggers into his back and reluctantly grabs a jacket following him through the back door and to the car.

He was being a brat and wouldn’t like to get on Bruce’s bad side, so he’d rather give up Steve than give up his happy roommate. But he could wait another week to start it up again.

When they get home and Bruce is making pasta for dinner, Tony proudly presents, standing only in his boxer shorts, “I am finally ready to admit it. I am over Steve rogers, no more whining I promise.” He hugs Bruce from behind in their small excuse for a kitchen and kisses his neck. “I’m a changed man Banner.”

Bruce turns around and smiles, “no you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“This is you wanting a reason for sex.”

A few moments of defeat pass. “..Is it working?”

“Dinner first then we’ll talk.”

The very next day, and not even twenty minutes into their day, Mr. Sex-on-a-stick walks in silently with bright blue eyes searching for a certain someone.

The library has a second floor indoor balcony where Tony is slowly helping Mrs. Charleston use one of their computers search engines. As soon as he catches sight of Steve though he tries to make an excuse saying he needs to use the bathroom.

“Oh could you wait? I’ll only be a few minutes more and I’ll be on my way.” That’s what she had said fifteen minutes ago, and as old and sweet as she was, no one could possibly have the patience to deal with her. He ends up staying but glances down to make sure his new friend didn’t leave.

One of the other assistants pass by and thanks to his seniority over them he’s able to boss them around a bit. “Hey, kid, you see that tall blonde man? Very shiny muscly arms down their – yeah, go tell him to wait right there in front of the desk. Quick,”

When the kid gets to Steve, he tries to speak to him but Tony can see his difficulty in it. He points up at him and Steve’s eyes follow, instantly smiling at the sight. It makes Tony’s face almost break with the smile he returns. _God, I look so desperate._

As fast as he can he just goes out on a limb and picks up a random book similar to the one Mrs. Charleston is looking for and pushes her in the direction of the next nearest librarian to practically run down the stairs to meet Steve at the table he sat himself down in. he catches himself at the last minute and tones down his anxiety, notes that he may be overreacting.

He rounds the corner and sits across from Steve with the closest thing to an attractive smile he can get without looking weird.

“Hi.” Steve smiles and out of almost nowhere, puts a notecard on the table that reads, _library card_. The words bring up nothing to his mind. “What about it?”

On another card he writes, _while you were flirting with me you forgot to give it back._

“Glad you noticed my attempt to getting into your pants. But you know they give you an extra card along with the primary right? Not that I don’t admire you making up a reason to come visit me, just think up a better lie next time.” He ends it with a smirk, making Steve blush just a tiny bit more than a grown man his size would admit to. “But thank you for trying, a little disappointed you couldn’t think of this sooner but thankful nonetheless. I’ll be back with your card.”

He gets up and walks off the nerves giving himself time to think up ways to get Steve to take him home tonight. When he turns to return he sees a young curvaceous woman sitting in his chair, doing that thing with her hair that’s supposed to get a guy’s attention. He can hear her annoying voice from his desk and sees Steve smiling out of the kindness of his heart to avoid telling her to fuck off. Luckily Tony’s not above that. But his job is something he’s been meaning to work on so he takes an alternate route.

He walks to the table and places his card in front of Steve, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, leaving a surprised face on both their faces. He leans down to loudly whisper into Steve’s ear, “after work I was thinking we could stop by my apartment and finish ‘making up the bed’.”

He pulls away and runs his hand through the golden locks. “How’ that sound?” Steve gives a jerky nod and the girl excuses herself from the table and out the door, no doubt either cursing Tony or herself for being rude. _Serves her right._

Tony takes back his seat and waits for Steve to write something down for him, hoping he didn’t assume wrong and fucked everything.

A card is written on and in large letters sits, _jealous much?_

They both grin and laugh, instantly tearing the tension he assumed would be there. “Only when some bimbo tries to hit on my guy.”

On a card Steve writes, albeit a bit nervously, _Am I allowed to take you up on your earlier offer?_

It makes Tony’s breath heavy and his mind goes off into different places while he tries not to jump Steve and relieve him of his clothes.

“And here I am thinking you were as innocent as a newborn baby.” He leans forward and trails his eyes all over his body and manages to stop at his lips. “If it wouldn’t get me arrested for public indecency, I would let you take me on this very table right fucking now.”

He can see Steve’s chest rising and falling and wonders if he has the amount of restraint it takes to not do exactly that in front of everyone in the library.

Steve takes initiative and stands up. He takes Tony’s hand and pulls him down the least populated hall and into a closet. Its pitch black so when they turn one of the lights on, it’s almost blinding. He has enough time to see that there’s a shelf of ruined books, a broom, mop, and random articles of appliances they no longer use.

There wasn’t enough time somehow to see Steve grabbing his face and mushing their lips together. His lips were softer on Tony’s own chapped ones and he could definitely feel his cock hardening against his own doing the same by every grind.

Lips were on his neck, lightly nipping with the occasional rough bite, and his fingers flew to reach for the taller man’s neck. Steve’s hands disappeared under Tony’s shirt and brushed against his nipple but before he could remove it tony unfortunately shook his head.

“No time, as much as I would love to see you naked, random checkups are a thing and Bruce won’t be willing to cover for me so easily today.”

Steve sighed and let Tony’s hands dig into his pants to pull out his dick and wrap his fingers around it. He could drool over the sheer size of it, thick enough he could just barely get his fingers around it and long enough to make him want to choke on it.

“I’m pretty sure I have enough time to you in my ass as well as my mouth though. Checkups and Bruce can wait.”

He drops to his knees while Steve leans on the wall behind him and strokes the dark hair on Tony’s head. When tony opens his mouth and sucks on the head Steve lets out a soft moan and mouths curse words. Tony’s decided that his mission is to get more than just a soft noise out of him.

He sucks down a few more inches and bobs his head quick to the beat of his racing heart. Steve’s hip twitches and fucks into his mouth and he almost stops to make sure he’s okay, until tony moans around him and looks up at him saying _again_ simply with his eyes hoping he gets the memo. He even lets go of Steve’s dick and braces himself on his thighs as a subtle hint.

So Steve grabs his hair and doesn’t hesitant anymore to force himself down Tony’s mouth once, to get most of himself in there. Tony’s nose flares as a way of breathing and he looks up at Steve to say _again_ and within the next five seconds he is thoroughly fucking his mouth, and, god, Tony’s never been happier.

Steve pants above him and lets tony sloppily suck him and the precome down trying to regain some breath on every thrust and the sight of it almost makes him come until tony pulls off with heavy exhales and tears stinging his eyes from the burn in his throat. “My – my ass, want you in my ass,”

He pulls a condom from his pocket and rolls it over tip of Steve’s dick, using his mouth to roll it the rest of the way just to show off. As soon as he stands up off the floor he’s pushed roughly the three steps it takes to have him against the wall with Steve’s rock hard cock against his jean covered ass, hands plastered against the wall.

Steve quickly pulls them down along with his boxers and brings a dry finger to prod at his asshole. Tony briefly panics, wondering if Steve would take him like this. “Ah, Steve. I-“ but Steve turns his head and kisses him, pushing his tongue in to lick the tops of his teeth. The finger once at his ass comes to Tony’s mouth followed by three others.

Finally understanding he takes them and slobbers his saliva over them. Steve’s protected dick slides up between Tony’s cheek and nudges at his hole threateningly close to pushing in until Steve brings his wet fingers and makes quick work of opening tony up with a finger. Soon enough one becomes two becomes three just when tony starts to whine about being ready for the main event.

As much sex as he has with Bruce he’s already comfortable with being fucked with just barely enough prep, but knows that the burn of Steve’s cock opening him up itself would be prep enough.

Steve shuts him up with another hard kiss while he lines himself up and pops the head into him, getting caught by the rim only momentarily with a low moan. Until he plows balls deep in one move.

It practically shoves tony off his guard so easily that he ends up shouting Steve’s name, clenching down and scrunching his eyes closed.

Steve brings a hand up to cover Tony’s mouth and leans down to nose the back of his neck, his other hand gripping Tony’s hips hard enough to hopefully bruise. Taking a while to adjust Steve just lets tony grind back against him, moving of his own volition in small circles. Steve looks over his face, both their eyes blown black, and starts to move with him, faster and rougher every other second.

To make himself seem impossibly sexier, and just cause he always enjoys something in his mouth, tony moans against Steve’s hand and takes his two middle fingers into his mouth to suck on. It spurs him to fuck into Tony’s ass harsher and unsteadied, letting him know he’s very close.

Tony reaches a hand down to jack himself for the first time since they started. His hands feel so cold against his heated length but in due time Steve is moaning loudly into Tony’s neck and coming into the condom, making tony regret having put it on.

Steve’s fingers leave his mouth just to drag the spit down to his neck where he loosely grips it. “No, D-Don’t stop. Steve, m’so fucking close, jus’-“ a hand moves from his hip to his own around his cock and pumps along with him but just a bit slower. It makes him whine, forgetting about the people in the library for a moment until Steve thrusts nice and hard inside him one last time and moves him mouth to his ear, his breath hot and heavy:

_“Come, tony,”_

It’s so fucking quiet, he has to strain to hear it but the order processes through his head well enough to let him come hard across the wall in streaks in a sticky shade of white.

It feels like a whole hour before he regains his posture. Steve takes the liberty in turning him around and doing up his pants for him and then getting himself together, tossing the condom into the corner.

Steve's hands go to his shoulders to steady them both and he raises a brow in question. _‘You good?’_

Tony thinks he might be getting the hang of the silent treatment. His hands rest on Steve's wrists, “I’m- fucking great, I just haven’t done it like that in a while.” They stand in almost awkward silence for a good minute when Steve brings Tony close for another quick kiss and tugs them discretely through the door and down the hall like they didn’t just go a good round in some old closet.

To fill the air with something other than the smell of sex, Tony stops by a vending machine and gets some m&m’s and a snickers for Steve. By now they’re just wandering the library until Tony gets caught with more work. They walk around making idle chitchat and sexual jokes. Tony does his best to understand Steve's gestures and usually just opts for yes or no questions.

By the time they get back to Steve's stuff, Tony can see Bruce talking to Pepper, no doubt about him, so he says goodbye to Steve and wonders if one last kiss would be okay but before he can, Pepper manages to sneak up behind him, waving Steve goodbye so she could chastise him for poor behavior. With the sex- high he’s on, though, Tony can’t find it in himself to actually try faking paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Bruce are strictly sex partners and coworkers in this so it doesn't interfere with what tony and Steve have going on. I just like slut!tony and cant go without a little bit of Tony/Bruce.


End file.
